Together Forever
by sinclair12
Summary: This is a one-shot of Percy proposing to Annabeth a couple of years after the the war with Gaea. But before Percy can ask Annabeth he must try and get Athena's permission, will it work?


Percy's P.O.V

Oh my gods I'm so nervous! I'm on my way to Mount Olympus to talk to Athena about Annabeth. We're both 21 now and we're still together so I've decided I want to ask Annabeth to marry me. But I'm going to try and get Athena's permission first.

I already have the ring it's a grey band with a sea blue diamond in it and I had Tyson help me engrave it. On one side it says **Percy and Annabeth **and the other side says **Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl**.

I could hear the elevator music, it was the song Baby by Justin Bieber. Apollo has some strange sense of music I thought to myself.

Ding! The elevator doors opened and Olympus looked even more breathtaking since Annabeth redesigned it, it was beautiful. I slowly walked to Athena's temple which looked gorgeous and on the way I passed by a bunch of amazing statues.

I got distracted looking at a statue of Poseidon and jumped when I heard a voice, "Hello Perseus" I turned and saw Athena standing there "Lady Athena", I replied. "I understand you wish to speak me", she says.

"Yes, Ma'am", I say feeling jumpy thanks to my ADHD. "Well, it's about Annabeth, I want to… I mean…. I really …. I want to ask her to marry me," I finally blurt out. She stares at me and simply says, "No, I forbid my daughter to marry some son of Poseidon." "But"- "No", she interrupts, "End of discussion." Then she turns to head to her temple.

"Wait", I tell her, "I said"- she starts but I interrupt her, "I know what you said and I don't care you're going to listen to me," I try to keep calm but my anger's boiling up inside of me. She folds her arms but doesn't leave.

"I love Annabeth, she means everything to me, I would hold up the sky for her. I would go to the Underworld and back to save her. I would do anything for her and I'm going to ask her to marry me whether you like it or not." I flinched thinking she was going to turn me into a pile of ashes.

"Yes", she says, and I feel like I'm missing something. "Yes, what?" I ask. I'm really confused. "Yes you can marry Annabeth", realizing what she's saying a huge grin breaks out onto my face, "But why the change of heart?" I ask her. "I wanted to see if you would fight for her, to see if you really loved her. But remember if you do anything to hurt my daughter I will personally make sure it's the last thing you do." I nod, "I would never hurt her, she means everything to me."

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt don't mess up." And with that she walks off leaving me there grinning to myself.

I know Annabeth's at Camp-Half-Blood visiting I told her early I would meet her there by the ocean. I think it's the best place to do it after everything we've went through there.

I'm just so excited but I'm still scared I fight monsters and titans but I'm scared to say just 4 little words but what if she says no? I think I get there in record time when I get to the beach near the ocean she's not there but she will be any minute.

It feels like forever but it's probably just 5 minutes later when she walks out and sits down on the grass next to me. "So what'd you want to talk about Seaweed Brain? She asks with a grin. She looks beautiful and it makes me even more nervous.

I feel the box with the ring in it in my pocket. "Well, we've been through a lot together like the Titan war and the Giants war and- I got it Seaweed Brain", she interrupts and gives me an encouraging nod. "Yeah and you mean everything to me and I love you more than anything in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Annabeth Chase will you marry be?" I ask kneeling on one knee.

She puts her hand over her mouth and her eyes are twinkling, "Yes, Percy Jackson, I will marry you." I break out into a huge grin and she kisses me. It feels like my brain was melting right through my body.

Then she takes my hand and she whispers, "Today is the best day ever", and I have to agree.


End file.
